Falling of the Blessed
by HowardLinkengage
Summary: May God bless the road that was to unfold before her. For she knew from the cards she'd been dealt with: the time was now or never. The Noahs needed to die. An apocalyptic fem/Noah-ish!Allen fic. Some Earl/Allen with a twist!
1. Prologue: Memories

**A/N:**

Before we begin, I'd like to point out that I'm pretty much either morphing or ignoring some nice facts out there, but hey, that's life!

This is quite possibly going to be a not-so-graphic piece of fiction, with the pairing set to be Earl/Allen (even though you won't really see it until the end, 'k?) And definitely not in any "fatso captures his precious to perv on his prey" kinda way. Nope. Fleeting mentions of Neah/Allen and ... well, see following-

**POLL:**  
With the structure of this plot bunny I have in mind, I can slip some others getting in it on with Allen aside from dear Adam, but merely momentarily and probably just one, two tops (also, unfortunately due to the nature of this fic, all Noah are out of the question.)

Okay? Okay. Carry on.

**Prologue: _Memories_**

The pain he seemed to be experiencing looked absolutely unbearable. Even when unconcious, Allen's face was horridly scrunched up in discomfort, small whimpers and moans escaping his mouth every once in a while.

To top it off, he was feverish, delirious and sweating non-stop on the dusty bed of the room Johnny and Link had merely hours ago managed to scrape enough money to pay the inn for.

After Kanda had left the group to fend to themselves, Link had joined his place. Which, to Allen, had apparently brought some illusionary relief admist his misery. No, he had looked almost delighted that the golden haired Crow had returned to his side. Well, as delighted as one could look anyway, under the given circumstances.

Kanda, on the other hand, had returned to the Order to become a General. While the Order in its all corrupted glory was a dangerous place to be for someone who didn't completely agree with their methods and policies, being their puppet was a safer option than becoming their enemy.

Link was now looking at the former exorcist with worry etched to his face. He feared the teen had started the very last stages of his Noah transformation.

Even though the 14th was to be the greatest asset for the whole "anti-Earl movement", he couldn't help but be slightly saddened by the fact that it meant sacrificing Allen Walker's persona altogether. And he'd really begun to like the kid, too. Outside their previous professional relationship, even.

He didn't have the heart to tell all this to the ever-so-optimistic Johnny, though, who blindly believed Allen still could and would win the mental battle over the Noah.

Link removed the soaked washcloth from Allen's forehead, dipped it into the bowl of cold water on the bedside table and sweeped some of his white bangs back with it before arranging the cloth to cover the whole forehead.

Link knew Allen's fever was dangerously high, but at the moment they couldn't risk it to go to a real hospital for treatment. To walk into such an establishment with a group consisting of a wanted scientist, an exorcist-turned-Noah with very prominent features and a supposedly-dead Crow member was plain suicide. They'd be hunted down in mere hours, whoever caught them first.

Link gave a small sigh and sweeped his fingers slowly over the embedded cross on Allen's hand, silently hoping whatever was to happen in the near future wouldn't be so bad.

Allen gave a small painful moan upon contact, his breaths turning into short gasps and Link quickly pulled back. The breathing turned immediately slightly less labored, but it still wasn't quite normal. Well, it hadn't been normal for quite some time, but at least he _was_ still breathing.

There had been a small moment of panic as Johnny had suddenly cried out last night, waking Link up from his slumber, and announcing Allen's breathing had slowed to an alarming pace. After a few worried moments, though, the breathing had turned to a much better pace and they'd both sighed in relief. Neither slept after that, though.

Johnny was _still_ out there "fixing things" to ensure they'd have some food and a place to stay the next night, he realized. And it was getting rather dark, mind you.

Link spared a glance at the sickly teen and decided he could leave him unattended for just a moment. He was in a dire need of a nice hot cup of tea. And some painkillers for Allen, in case he woke up during the night.

He sighed. Perhaps he'd get a whole pot of the tea, just so he could offer Johnny some, who was likely to come back soon and hopefully with some change in his pockets.

He padded to the door, closed it quietly behind him and set out to find the innkeeper.

The place itself was pretty run down, but it was cheap and passable. Some rooms (like theirs, thank God) had a very small joined bathroom that consisted of a small toilet and a sink.

There was a bath tub and a shower at the other side of the inn, reserved mostly to the keepers' use, but you could use them as long as you asked for a permission.

After receiving a small cup as a sampling and the steaming pot of tea from the innkeeper's wife; accompanied by a small concerned inquiry on the small kid's health, to which he tried to give a satisfactory reply without giving anything away; Link headed up back to the room.

As he mused upon their current state of poverty and how monstrous the task of feeding the white-haired teen was going to be, he heard a clank that was followed by soft padding, a slam and someone vomiting. Violently. It was soon accompanied by coughs, whimpering and outright sobbing.

And it was coming from their room.

Link gave a panicked grunt of suprise, burst into the room and quickly took in the view. The bowl of water was now located on the floor, the water slowly soaking into the wood.

And Allen was no longer in the bed.

He swiftly set the tray on the now-empty bedside table and made a beeline for the small bathroom where, just as he'd thought, Allen was kneeling on the tiled floor, hunched over the toilet.

How he'd managed to stagger there was a near miracle. The boy was shaky, feverish and clearly still in massive pain. And the vomiting would only add to the headache. Link moved to rub his back in circles for some comfort, but his hand was quickly slapped away quite forcefully and he was greeted by a glaring face of the youth.

"WHO ARE YOU?!"

"What do you mean, Walker? It's just me." Link replied, his face turning into a frown. Perhaps the 14th had finally surfaced, felt nauseus for obvious reasons and for another reasons unknown, could not recognize the faces his host, Allen Walker, had once known.

The person in front of him vomited again, fisted their hair and moaned pitifully, sobbing all the while.

"Who's 'Walker'? Are you adressing me or are y-", the sentence was cut by another streak of vomiting.

Link grimaced. Either this was a very bad episode of a fever-induced hallucination or... either way, this was not good. If this continued as it were, the kid would probably die of dehydration. He removed the hands gripping the medium-length white locks, gathered them back and after a lengthy struggle from the other, gently moved to sit behind the teen, who'd continued to whimper and sob.

"Stop, stop, stop... don't come near me, you dickhead! Did you drug me or something? I definitely don't remember anything about you or yesterday or ... where's Neah? Where's ... I'll call the cops on you as soon as I get u-."

After one more round of vomit the dry-heaving started. Thank God, this was going to end soon. Link needed to calm the kid and think of some petty excuse on the spot, but his mind wasn't working. At the moment so many questions were running through his head.

He merely adopted a calm, soothing tone and said: "Walker... Allen. At the moment you're running a very high fever and you're simply delirious. I suspect being under-nourished and dehydrated has something to do with this as well, but we can fix that. Let me just take off this shirt and get you b-..."

Link paused, gulped and took a calming breath. He had grabbed the hold of the sweat-soaked dress shirt Allen was wearing and... he was no expert on the field, oh no, but those two definitely looked like woman's breasts. Not large, but definitely not small either. A small blush found its way to his cheeks.

"What the-"

The hair and the shirt slipped from Link's grasp and the... _woman_ fisted her hair again, leaning slightly forward towards the toilet and sobbed.

"Not Walker... not Allen..._ GOD_, my head... who the fuck are you... not Neah... why would I even...? Adam..."

In a dash of madness she gave a whimper and started to scratch and claw her left arm. And before Link could grab her hands properly and stop her..._ for all the love that was holy he did not understand how,_ but she extracted the Innocence fragment out of her hand and it now looked... _normal_?

And then she promptly passed away. With no room to really move elsewhere, she fell backwards. Right into Link's open arms.

"Well fuck me." Link whispered and decided that it probably wasn't going to end up being the first and the last time he'd swear.

He warily glanced at the softly glowing Innocence fragment on the floor and tried to figure out what the hell had just happened.

He then felt the flush on his cheeks grow. He needed to move. That would entail moving the passed out, heavily breathing girl currently in his embrace. The sweat-soaked white shirt was practically a see-through now that it clung better to her skin. And even that would need to go for the very reason that it was wet.

Link opted for the option that would cause the smallest amount of damage and proceeded to scoop her up. He tried his hardest to stare anywhere else than at her as he laid her on the bed, quickly covered her with the duvet and went to find the innkeeper's wife once more.

A/N: Got potential? *grin* I sure hope so, for I'm gonna write this to the end with or without you~


	2. Chapter 1: Messy

A/N: Yay, another one! I've unfortunately been busy and I'm a rather slow writer, so...

Anyway, I have this plot bunny constantly running around and I'm slowly making connections to properly fit the pieces together. I'll have you known, I have most of the main plot twists well thought out. :3

This'll also start picking up speed as I get the intro chapters out of the way.

Aaand still taking suggestions! Who get's to mess with our fem!Allen? I'll probably slip some quick smut around chapter five or so. No Noahs, please if you could be so kind~

**Chapter 1: Messy**

Johnny was happy as he gathered up his working station to retire for the day.

In one day, he'd managed to scrape up enough money to stay a few nights at the inn Link had informed they'd be staying at. There even was enough money for a passable amount of food for the next day, even by Allen's standards!

Link had joined the two, and in turn, Kanda had disappeared somewhere along the way.

Johnny had been worried, thinking he'd gotten in real trouble; but after the Crow had explained what had happened, he'd been relieved. Relieved to know that at least Kanda was safe. In the meaning of the word that he wasn't dead or in immediate danger, but still back under the strict jurisdiction of the Order. Most likely they'd track his every move, too; he'd gone against direct orders, helped a scientist escape the memory wipe treatment and aided a wanted traitor, whether they were fully aware of the latter or not.

They'd moved to another city after the run in with the Earl. Also the painfully obvious presence of exorcists meant they most likely would just get captured by the Order if they lingered any longer.

However, shortly after arriving to the new city, Allen had collapsed and they'd begged the nearest inn to let them stay one single night for free.

Link had asked afterwards how much they charged, in case Allen's state of health remained the same the next day. Moving an unconsious sick man to another location was not what they really wished to do; however, upon hearing the amount, even Johnny had had to agree with Link that they desperately needed to find a cheaper inn in the morning.

And they had. Well, Link had and he had done it in record time. Apparently the inn was slightly in a bad shape; but it did its job and, first and foremost, it was quite cheap.

Luckily the previous inn had been more than understanding of their situation and taken care of the sickly boy, while Link searched and Johnny earned money by tinkering with anything the townspeople wanted him to.

They both had been slightly doubtful about leaving Allen with unknown people, not knowing how long it would take to find a better place. But Johnny had convinced Link it'd be fine, after around lunch time one of the kind ladies of the inn's personell had given some tips and directions upon hearing of their predicament.

Johnny hummed cheerfully as he packed away the last of his things and gave a quick glance at the map Link had haphazardly drawn him in a haste before he had returned to retrieve and move Allen to their new location.

The map was slightly wonky all over, but it gave miraculously good directions all the same. Johnny swore the blonde would be as strict, calm and precise even when face-to-face with an akuma set out to kill him.

And thus, Johnny skipped through an alleyway, up the street, left, right, left, right, straight ahead the market street and once more through an alleyway before he arrived where he was looking to be.

"This place does look somewhat bad," Johnny murmured, as he took in the overall state of the outer area and the small notice attached to the door to that said "Under renovation", but gave it no further thought and stepped in.

He walked to the front desk with his belongings, but as he was about to ring the bell to bring out the innkeeper to inquire about his companions, his eyes caught the sight of a slightly distraught Link in what seemed to be the lounge/dining area.

Johnny hurried over, with a worried frown on his face. As he edged closer, Link raised his head and gave a whining groan at the sight of him.

"What's wrong? Did something happen to Allen?"

Link swept a hand over his face and tried to calm himself before whispering hurriedly.

"Listen to me and listen to me very carefully. First of all, I have no fucking clue what happened, but Allen is currently being tended by the innkeeper's wife. He-... she. Grew. Breasts."

Link grabbed his head with his both hands and gave a massive shuddering sigh, a deep blush creeping to his face, and continued.

"As a quick lie I said she was your sister and as a gentleman, I wished not to see her completely naked, so you better stick to the story. If anyone asks, you're now Elane and Johnny Bates, who were raised in different countries for family reasons. And this only because if they happen to hear Allen's slangy British accent at some point... it just differs from your American too much. The innkeeper's wife, Charlene, is now changing Allen's clothes and making sure he-she's comfortable."

"W-what?" Johnny looked dumbfounded, trying quickly take in what he'd been just told. Link looked at him again.

"Allen's now a girl. I don't know why, how or even when exactly; but at the moment, she's out of her mind, still sick and in need of a washing.

We'll let the landlady handle Allen for a while, and then we'll have to watch closely over her for the night, in case... in case something happens again. Hopefully he- she won't be as opposed to our presence in the morning, as she was with me a while ago. Also, this happened."

Johnny gasped and his eyes widened behind his round spectacles. Link had reached into his pocket and now on Link's hand lay a single shimmering piece of Innocence.

"Did you find it near here or... no, that can't be... is that... Allen's?" Johnny asked, his mouth agape.

"He-she... clawed it out of her hand," Link whispered in amazement, looking almost like he was about to cry at the absurdity of it all. He looked at the Innocence, not quite believing it lay there at all.

"The hand now looks normal, too. I don't know if the innkeeper saw his hand when we came here. I'm afraid the sudden change might prompt some questions, if he did. But if he didn't... then at least we don't need to explain the look of it now."

"We'll just have to wait and see, then?" Johnny mumbled, shifting his gaze down on the floor, not sure what else to say.

"We'll have to wait and see." Link agreed, pocketing the Innocence once again in his jacket.

* * *

It was half an hour later that Charlene came down the stairs with the soaked dress shirt Allen had been wearing and a basin filled with lukewarm water. After putting them aside, she came to talk to the two sitting in silence. Both of the still deep in thougth.

"I assume you're the brother, yes?" Charlene said, smiling warmly and looking at Johnny.

"Ye-yes. I-is my sister okay?" Johnny stammered shakily, trying his hardest to take on a role of a concerned sibling.

"She's sleeping for the moment, however she still has a nasty fever, I'm afraid. I gave her a quick once over with a wash cloth and changed her clothes. She should be good until morning." Charlene said in gentle tone. "I can arrange another room for you, Mr. Weller, so that the gentleman here can sleep with his sister for the night."

"Uhm, please do." Link said and gave a glance at Johnny, who was looking at the floor now, with a faint blush gracing his cheeks. There was a small uncomfortable moment where no one said anything and as Charlene excused herself and was about to turn, Johnny sprang up.

"That's right!" he said suddenly and reached into his right pocket. "I know my companion already paid for one room, so paying for another is only the right thing to do." Johnny said, handing some coins to Charlene.

"Thank you, Mr. Bates. Don't worry, I'll prepare that room right away. I'll carry another basin of cold water up for your sister as well. Oh and don't worry about that shirt, I'll wash it for you so you can have it back in the morning." Charlene smiled and continued to retreat to the back room behind the reception desk.

Both Link and Johnny stayed silent for a moment. Then Link gave a small shuddering sigh that broke the silence.

"First, let's get a good look at her."Link said and Johnny nodded in agreement. They climbed the stairs and as softly as possible Link opened the room door.

With a wash cloth placed on her forehead, now lay the girl Link had carried there. She looked as if she was still in a slight amount of pain, her face red and sweating.

But the notable difference was that she was breathing ever so softly with ease, and the duvet had been brought up to her shoulders, making the recently formed... mounds somewhat highlighted in her chest area.

Link was hesistant to just go and lift up the covers, but he felt he needed to get a better look at her hand and, after all, Charlene had said she'd changed her clothes, so...

As quietly as possible, Link moved to stand to the left hand side of the bed and raised the covers slightly to uncover the now normal looking hand, gently lifting it to examine it.

After making sure the door was closed and nobody was near, Johnny cautiously came closer to inspect it as well.

"You see anything out of the ordinary?" he whispered. He was painfully obvious of the new changes on Allen's body and he wasn't exactly sure what to make of them. "Scars, deformation... anything?"

"Unless you count the fact that it no longer holds the Innocence, I see nothing. The skin is smooth, no scars... no nothing. Absolutely no indication that it once was a parasitic Innocence." Link said, laying the hand gently back on the bed, making sure not to wake the owner of it.

He then dug out the Innocence out of his pocket and raised it closer to the hand, wanting to see if it reacted in any way; but to their slight disappointment nothing happened.

"As a quick guess, what's your opinion on the matter?" Link asked, taking care to cover the hand with the duvet again.

Johnny walked to the lone chair in the room and sat, his face scrunched up in sadness.

"I guess it could be a case of the body rejecting the Innocence, but for w-what reason, I cannot s-say. I mean... I mean... sudden b-b-breasts? And he-she didn't even become a Fallen one, which would've been the more l-logical phenomena." he stammered, with a slight flush on his face. It was clear the shock had shaken him and that his brain was desperately trying to come up with a sane explanation, that wasn't related to **_that_**.

Link sighed, looking at the poor man who looked as if he was on the verge of tears. The sudden turn of events wasn't exactly the most welcome, he had to admit.

Ignoring the sex change factor, it was clear they were most likely thinking the same thing: the Innocence was rejected and forced out by the strengthened inner Noah. Even though her delirious ramblings had indicated that it might not be the Noah's doing; as she had mentioned the 14th by his given name, saying she wasn't him.

Link pinched the bridge of his nose and sat at the foot of the bed.

"We'll keep watch and see what happens when she wakes up." he said, feeling dread settle in the pit of stomach.

If it wasn't the 14th Noah that had taken over, what or who was it? Lvellier had only mentioned Cross giving more or less detailed information on the 14th's goals and manipulative actions of the past, planting of the memories and how the vessel named Allen Walker would eventually be consumed by them.

But in the end, Link mused, manipulative as the 14th was, it was starting to seem questionable if the information that had been given to Cross was as legitimate as it was first thought. Or perhaps all of it was true, but Cross wasn't given enough information in the first place. After all, there were some amount of holes in the story and Link wasn't even sure they currently were able to understand just how vast the bigger picture actually was.

Link felt the Innocence softly pulse within his jacket pocket. That was another matter entirely. If it wasn't the 14th pushing the hurting fragment out of his body, then what was it? In a case of rejection, as Johnny had said, a Fallen one would've been a more logical turn of events. Perhaps the presence of the Noah somehow prevented that from happening, but the Innocence felt it needed to get out nonetheless...

Link groaned and fisted his hair, while Johnny looked at him sadly.

"You know, m-maybe we just need to stop thinking for a while and take a rest. I'm sure we can ask some questions from h-her as she wakes up again and then we can think of a proper plan, yeah?" Johnny said, trying to force a small smile on his face, his now almost non-existent optimism kicking in.

Link sighed and spared a looked at the girl before settling his eyes on the scientist.

"As soon as Charlene gets done with the another room and goes down, I can stay here to keep watch and you can rest there. You've been out there all day earning money, so you must be somewhat exhausted. I'll keep watch, I'm used to not sleeping that much anyway." Link said, sneaking a look at the girl once more before returning his gaze at the scientist.

"Yeah, sounds okay." Johnny said, giving a small sigh of relief. At least he wouldn't have to spend the night with a girl that... he wasn't exactly sure he knew at all. In any case, Link had more means to protect and tend to her current needs than him anyway.

There was a knock on the door and Charlene stepped in the room carrying a basin of water.

"I've got the room ready and here's the water as promised." she said, smiling gently and looking at the girl while setting the basin on the bed side table. "Poor dear, hope the fever comes down soon."

"I'm sure she'll feel much better in the morning. She was far more worse before we came here, so it's clearly dropping rather fast. Thank you so much for your help," Link said, forcing a polite smile on his face.

"Don't mention it, dear." Charlene said, smiling warmly. "Now, your room is right across this one. Just a simple one, no bathroom or anything, but seeing as you've traveled together so far, I'm sure you don't mind sharing the one in this room. It's the only one working at the moment, aside from the downstairs one. Plumbing is as bad as the rest of the place at the moment, I'm afraid. The last guests really made a number out here."

"The room sounds more than fine." Link said, flashing another smile and watching as Charlene had excused herself from the room and head out to perhaps join wherever her husband was at the moment.

Johnny sighed, looked at the girl sleeping and felt his face flush in embarrassment.

"What's wrong?" Link asked, having now stood up and padded closer to check the current temperature of the girl's forehead.

"No, it's just... ... I mean, Allen always was rather pretty even as a boy and... I know it might be just my imagination, but having seen his smiling face so many times... I just... doesn't her facial features look more feminine than before? The hand looked more delicate as well."

Link looked dubious, but as he inspected the girl's face, he came to a conclusion that what Johnny had said was actually true.

It wasn't as noticeable, but the lips had become just slightly fuller and her face structure in general had adjusted to look slightly more, what one could say, charmingly petite. The white hair and the cursed eye still persisted on staying and they made the changes look even more non-existent. A fact that Link conveniently placed the blame on for not noticing the slight changes before.

"Now that I look closely, you're right." Link said, wiping a stray lock of white hair back and adjusted a newly soaked wash cloth on her forehead. "I-I... as I had to carry her to the bed, I took notice that her hips might've widened slightly as well." Link coughed in embarrassment.

"Also, we should probably take advantage her unconscious state and take some measurements." Link continued, looking at the scientist.

"What?" Johnny said, looking rather baffled and surprised at the Crow's suggestion.

"For clothing. Women's clothes. Judging by the jingle in your pockets you managed to scrape up some good amount of change. We need to get her an outfit that fits her. Preferably first thing in the morning." Link explained, his cheeks now aflame in red.

"I daresay, that would be beneficial as well, if.. no, when we set out again. Make her actually look like a proper woman, so that we can hide from the ones hunting us down better. Maybe get a wig from somewhere to cover that white hair. And perhaps alter our appearances in some way as well, now that I think of it."

Johnny seemed to consider this hard before digging out a measuring tape from his tool bag. Then he looked at Link with a serious expression on his face.

"Fine, but let's make a deal. When I go out to make more money, I'll pick a dress for her. After all, I did make a lot of uniforms in the Order, so getting a properly fitting one should be piece of cake. In return, you take the measurements." Johnny looked red in the face, biting his lip ever so slightly.

"What? Haven't you taken measurements for the women's exorcist uniforms before as well?" Link asked, not overly minding the request, but slightly amazed at the amount of shyness and reluctance Johnny was openly showing towards the thought of touching the girl.

Not that he was any better, God forbid. He felt it was improper to look at a woman in any way in more or less indecent clothing if she was unaware of it! But if it was an absolute necessity...

"Lenalee was always measured by either a nurse or Komui. He didn't want anyone 'molesting his precious, sweet and innocent Lenalee'. Komui mostly made her uniforms personally as well. And when Miranda came... well, then it was the nurses.

Anyone who neared her with a measuring tape would end up getting maimed, or she would accidentally destroy something... she just got so nervous about everything, so in the end the nurses had to do their best to keep her calm until they got the measurements." Johnny hurried to explain, a sad smile creeping on his face as memories flooded his mind.

"I wonder how they're doing now. I know it hasn't been really that long, but..."

"They're most likely fine. Komui is a stubborn idiot and Kanda's now with them. And that stoic little prick is strong, if anything. Now hand over that measuring tape and go to sleep. We'll think things through in the morning." Link said gently, indicating this was enough for today.

He then watched as Johnny, now sporting a more happier little smile on his face, continued to dig a paper and a pen out of his belongings to go with the measuring tape, handed them over and bid him good luck and good night.

Link returned the greeting and now turned his undivided attention to the softly breathing, sleeping girl on the bed.

As tedious as this was going to be, asking Charlene at this point wasn't that good of an option. It would only raise some strange suspicion as Johnny was here and as the 'brother', he technically should not have any problems measuring her. If only had the thought come to him before, he could've just...

"Don't kill me, if you happen to hear about this, ok? I'm not particularly liking this predicament either." Link whispered and started his journey. Just him and the measuring tape. God was this going to be a long night.

* * *

In the end, the measurements were not that hard to get. Some estimating had to be applied, but for the most part, things had gone smoothly. The girl had slept through everything Link had done and, for that, he was glad.

As sleepy as he was now that it was nearing half past six in the morning, he was pleased to notice that even though there still was a slight amount of redness present on Allen's face, the fever had reduced notably during the night.

Allen mumbled in her sleep and moved her right arm to rest beside her head on the pillow. Link swept a lock of white hair that fell on her face and adjusted the wash cloth.

During the night he'd been thinking of numerous solutions that would've possibly led to this situation, but he found he could not, under any circumstances, fit the sex change into the picture.

Of course, a distant thought of a slow-working potion of Komui's had finally taken effect had fleetly crossed his mind, but it wasn't as probable. But who knew what cook-ups those boxes of utter crap had contained.

Link sighed and closed his eyes and let himself slump backwards on the chair. He'd taken a quick nap, but he wasn't as sharp as he hoped to be. Perhaps he'd wake up Johnny and they'd change places for a while until it was time for breakfast.

With his eyes still closed, he took notice that Allen mumbled again and shifted slightly on the bed.

"Say..."

Link instantly opened his eyes and quickly leaned forwards to see that Allen had turned slightly on her side and was now looking sleepily straight at him.

"... who were you again?" she whispered. She looked very wary of him, but at least she wasn't protesting to his presence or running away. Link wasn't sure she could run away that easy anyway; she had spent almost two days lying in bed, sick with fever and had not eaten nor drunk that much water during that time.

He gulped. Perhaps last night wasn't a delirious hallucination after all. But he played along.

"The name is Howard Link. Pleased to meet your acquaintance. I have a companion who is sleeping in another room as well. His name is Johnny Gill. And who you might be?"

The girl remained silent, pressing her head face down to the pillow.

"I-I'm not even sure... I really don't remember that much..."

Link sighed, unsure whether the answer was genuine or just a lie to evade the question. He then made a movement to take the wash cloth off the pillow, but quickly had to retract it as she had flinched, having noticed his hand was close to her face.

"I'm just going to get this." Link said gently, grabbed the hold of the cloth and moved it to the basin to get it soaked in the water again. He then slowly moved to dab some water on her chapped lips before placing it to the girl's forehead.

"You should sleep some more. You still have a small fever, even though it's almost all gone. I'll bring you something to eat and drink later."

"I... where is this... and why am I so sticky?" she said, laying her left hand to feel up the cloth.

Link coughed. "As said, you were feverish and I suppose you're sticky because you were sweating during the night. And we're at an inn. I can arrange a bath drawn for you, perhaps before breakfast. But for now, try to sleep."

"S-sleep...", her eyelids fluttered shut and soon she did fall asleep, on her side. Link gently moved her to lie on her back, checked everything was in order, sat back on the chair and closed his eyes. He then once again leaned backwards and decided to fall asleep with her.


	3. Chapter 2: Confusion

Chapter #2 - Confusion

Johnny was laying on the bed, with his hands folded behind his head. It was morning, but he was slightly reluctant to get out of bed yet.

Ever since he'd woken up, his mind was spinning with questions and theories on how the Innocence had extracted itself from its host; but he couldn't keep that depressing thought, that Allen might've finally given in, from creeping into his head.

Link hadn't explained much of that had happened, merely saying Allen grew breasts, she had felt violently sick and had struggled to answer his questions in her delirious state. And the Innocence, of course.

Johnny was sure there must've been more to it, as Link had looked that he knew more than he let on. He had looked like that numerous times before since he'd joined them. And most probably because he did not want to voice out his suspicions that Allen's mental battle with the Noah wasn't going to get that much better any time soon or at all.

Johnny rubbed his eyes, sat up on the bed and fumbled for his glasses. At least he could scout out a tailor shop before they opened, and try to think up more less depressing theories while walking about.

He proceeded to dress and walked out of his room. He glanced at the door opposite of his, knocked softly and as he received no answer, he opened it and stepped in.

Link was softly snoring on the chair. Allen was looking much better than last night as well, her cheeks now only slightly tinted pink. Johnny noticed the piece of paper that had her new sizes written down. He sighed, edged quietly closer to the night table, minding carefully not to wake either of the two, and picked the paper up.

'Might as well take this with me', he thought. He then folded the it, placed it into his pocket and walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

He didn't see anyone on his way out of the inn. As it seemed they were the only guests currently staying, Johnny assumed Charlene and her husband didn't bother waking up so early. Well, it was only six o'clock in the morning, so it didn't surprise him either way.

He took in the fresh morning air and headed in the general direction of the market street he'd passed yesterday. Some vendors were already starting to erect their stands or were slowly preparing to take in their first load of freshly caught fish.

Johnny walked past all of them, glancing at the store signs and windows as he did, looking for a tailor that didn't seem as expensive and wasn't so hung up on the latest fashion. Even though the city wasn't clearly as big as London or Paris, fashion was expensive, especially if order made.

Returning to think about Allen... Deep inside Johnny knew he shouldn't be worried. Even if the body had changed, she was still Allen, right? Even though it made it nervous to think up the reason behind the change.

It made himself feel stupid, desperately trying to think of any possible excuse other than the Noah. But perhaps it was another curse that had broken, or one that somehow had been placed on him in the last run in with the Earl? Or a side-effect to the eye?

After all, no matter how many times they had tried to examine and investigate Allen's left eye, there was no way of really telling what caused it. I mean sure, it was supposedly a curse placed on him by an akuma in its skeletal form, but the eye's structure was a mystery.

It allowed seeing the souls of an akuma, and had been leveling up like an akuma ever since Allen had joined the Order, but there was no dark matter present anywhere in the body despite the pentacle. Even if there had been, it would've just raised more questions. As a parasitic Innocence wielder, Allen could've easily just purified herself to get rid of it.

On the other hand, the scientist relied on science. Any of them really hadn't had that much knowledge in spells and curses in the first place, so maybe that's why...

Johnny came to a halt as he suddenly found himself lost. He turned on his heels and went back to the direction he'd come from. It wouldn't do him any good now to get himself lost within the city. But as he turned, he realized he was already too confused. Walking deep in thought was never a good idea. He sighed, trying to remember the way back anyhow.

"You came from there, mister."

Johnny twirled around, gasped and took a fighting stance.

"I'm not here to fight you, you dumb ass.", Rhode hissed, looking quite displeased at the way she was being greeted as she walked closer to him, her shoes clicking on the ground.

"Didn't your lovely lady teach you not to try and kill our kind? Or at least some common sense not to attract attention?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about, Noah, but I can assure you that even if I can't kill you, I can try and make your day more miserable." Johnny stared at her, anger apparent on his features.

"Like I said, I'm not here to fight, four-eyes." She said, suddenly looking quite torn as if she was debating with her inner self. "Here, take this."

She had extended her hand, offering a paper bag to him. "If I'm not too wrong, those should somewhat fit her. And I'm here only because I care about her. I hate people like you. Outsiders, who naively think they can affect the war."

Johnny looked dubious and confused, but quickly grabbed the bag. Inside lay a dress and what looked like a set of lingerie.

"Why should I take your word on that? How do I know you're not here with others? And how did you know she..."

"I've been trailing you for a while now, you know? Heck, I doubt even that braidy-blonde noticed me. I've ordered the akuma to stay away from this area as Allen's incapable of fighting. And the clothes... I might have taken a peek inside that Crow's head, ok?

And if you happened to refer to the sex change... well, Neah definitely made a mess of everything when he died. And Adam. All of them. And I can't..." Rhode stopped suddenly, looking horrified, her eyes widening.

"I think I need to go. I've worried the others enough by disappearing and Wisely has already been suspicious for a while, but now... And if they find out that I've helped you like this, the Earl will kill me again." she said, lowering her voice to a whisper as she spoke. She proceeded to create a door in the alleyway before disappearing inside, leaving a baffled Johnny behind before he could say anything.

"A-again?" Johnny said to himself. He just stood there for a while, the bag still in his hand. Then he started running towards what he believed was the right way back to the inn.

He needed to report to Link as soon as possible.

* * *

Said man now stirred from his position on the hard chair and craned his neck.

"M-morning."

Link did a double-take. The girl was awake and hadn't even tried to leave? At least she could've woken him u-

"You looked like you needed the sleep, so I let you." she said, smiling hesitantly. She had shuffled so she was now sitting with her pillow behind her back, showing the top of the night gown Charlene had lent her, and playing with the hem of the duvet nervously.

"Thank you, but it was rather unnecessary. You should've woken me up." Link replied, sweeping his fringe with his hand. "But good morning. How are you faring?"

She dropped her eyes to her lap. "I guess I'm... okay. Well rested, slightly hungry and thirsty, though. And I believe you mentioned a bath?" she turned and flashed a small hopeful smile at him.

"I'll get on it. But before I go, I'll ask you again. Are you sure you don't remember your own name?" Link inquired and watched as the girl's gaze fell on her lap again and remained silent.

This was slightly unsettling, as he still had a nagging feeling that she was trying her hardest to hide any details of herself. He sighed.

"I'll talk with the innkeeper and settle things. You wait here." he said, rose from the chair and headed downstairs.

First he needed to find Charlene and ask her make the girl some breakfast. Now the question was, how much of it? The Innocence wasn't there anymore and that should lessen the amount of energy needed... maybe he'd ask for a normal sized portion first and see if that satisfied her and bring more afterwards, if she needed it.

"Morning, ! Hopefully you managed to get a good night's rest even though your companion was still sick." The innkeeper, a plump man of the name Steve, greeted him at the reception desk. He was shuffling with some papers and bills.

"Thank you, I did manage to get some sleep." he smiled politely. "I was wondering if your wife could cook up some breakfast for her. She woke up a moment ago and a good meal wouldn't go amiss. Also, she was inquiring if she could use the bath tub."

"Charlene! Did'ya hear that?" Steve bellowed to the back room. His wife came round and slapped him on the head the morning paper.

"No need to shout, you fool. And in front of a guest, nonetheless. Good grief." she fumed and Steve muttered a quick apology with a smirk on his face.

"A bath and a breakfast, then?" she said, her eyes twinkling.

"If you could be so kind, yes. Perhaps the breakfast first and then the bath. I wouldn't mind some tea, either." Link said.

"Coming right up. And I'm glad she's doing well, by the way. That fever really felt rather nasty last night. I worried so much I could barely sleep."

Link thanked her and watched her leave.

"Really, kept turning and tossing like a wheel last night, that one. Thank God she'll probably sleep better tonight." Steve said smirking and continued. "I'll get a nice hot bath running right now so that it will just the right temperature when you're finished with breakfast. I'll send Charlene up if you want to join your friends, by the way."

"That would be much appreciated, now that you mention it." Link smiled and excused himself to go up to join the girl and wake up Johnny.

But as he knocked on the door, he got no reply. He opened the door to take a look inside, if he was still sleeping, but found the room empty aside from his tools.

"Where the heck is that man?" Link whispered, hoping nothing had happened. He rushed to the other room, startling the girl from her thoughts.

"Is everything all right?" she said, looking at him worriedly.

"Everything's... fine. They'll bring some breakfast up as soon as possible and then you can take a bath downstairs. Now..." Link fell silent and relaxed as his eyes had hit the table. The paper with the sizes was gone. God damn that man. If he had been in the room, he could've just left a bloody note!

Link sighed and slumped into the chair. Allen looked slightly wary.

"You mind if I ask a question?"

"Go on."

"Y-you called me Allen. Do you know me from before, even though you introduced yourself like it was our first time meeting?"

Link sighed. To tell the truth or lie and assess the situation further? On the downside of lying was that she was reluctant to talk, and was probably not going to start until they did.

"I do know you. We've been friends for a while, traveling the country. Two days ago you collapsed and developed a high fever. Thus, we've been staying at this inn. To get you better, but it seems amnesia hit you." It wasn't exactly a lie, but it wasn't quite the truth either. Link hoped she would buy it.

"And you've called me Allen all this time?" she asked hesitantly.

"Well, that's your name, as far as I know." Link replied and watched the reactions on her face. What he was about to say was risky, but... "Or do you prefer something else? Neah, perhaps?"

She froze and stopped her fingers from moving.

"Well?"

She was freaking out, Link could tell. But for what reason he wasn't sure. And before he could inquire further, Charlene came in with the breakfast tray.

"Here you are, dears. That husband of mine drew the bath a moment ago, so as soon as you're done, you can just go ahead and enjoy yourself, darling." she smiled and looked warmly at the girl. "Where's your brother, by the way?"

Allen looked confused and lost and Link stood in to cover for her.

"It seems he went to pick out a new dress for her, the first thing in the morning. We don't have that much luggage on us, and we'd been planning on buying one when we hit the next city, but seeing as she fell ill and ruined most of her clothes sweating..." 'please buy it, please...'

"Oh my, do you have an outfit to change into after you bathe, dear?" Charlene asked, "Your shirt isn't quite dried off yet, but I can lend one of my daughter's ones, if you like? She's out of town right now and is about your size."

"Uhm, if you don't mind..." Allen said shakily.

She then left them to eat and went to prepare the new items for her.

The two spoke nothing as they ate, though Link did keep a close eye on her as she ate.

There was now a permanent frown on her face, obvious of her spectator. Link could tell she hadn't exactly warmed up to the explanation he had given her. Well, now that you think of it, if she really was suffering from amnesia, one wouldn't be as trusting if they couldn't remember anything.

But it still nagged him. There was something about her body language that bothered him, but he _just_ couldn't put his finger on it.

* * *

It seemed that the small amount of food brought in had been more than enough to satisfy the girl's hunger. It had actually surprised him. It was the first time ever that he had seen Allen eat a normal human sized portion.

He had helped her get out of bed and escorted her to the bath tub, before letting her fend for her own. He was now sitting in the hallway next to the door, just in case she needed something.

"You know..." she said from behind the door. "I think I need some more help."

Link blushed. Good God. He sighed, rose from his spot and with his eyes closed, poked his head inside the bathroom.

"What is it that you need help with?" he whispered hurriedly.

"Come in, you fool, and open your eyes. I'm already in the tub." she said, smiling faintly. "I was just wishing to speak with you more... but I'm not really sure I want other people hear what we talk about. And talking loud through the door isn't exactly the best way to converse anyway."

Link opened his eyes and indeed, she was in the tub, the small shower curtain pulled back to cover her. Judging by the silhouette, she was sitting in the tub with her legs pulled up and her head resting over her knees.

"Go on, sit your back faced to me or something, if you like. Not that I really mind either way."

Link seated himself on the tiled floor, crossing his legs and facing the now-locked door.

"What is that you wanted to talk about then? I hope this wasn't just a silly suggestion to drag me in here. I mean..."

"Who's that friend of yours you mentioned?"

Link stopped what he was about to say. "You mean Johnny? He knows you from before as well. He's been traveling with us for a while. Actually, I was the one that joined you two. He's a bit of a goof, but is a nice man."

"Hmmmm..."

Link wasn't sure where this was going, but he stayed silent, waiting she'd continue to talk.

"Dare you tell me why my hair is white? Or do you know at all?" she whispered, fondling the tips of her hair.

Link was hesitant to answer this one, not knowing how much of the Innocence, the akuma, or the Earl she truly remembered.

"Apparently you got cursed at some point in your life. You never told me when or why, however."

She was silent for a long time at this. Link merely heard some splashing, indicating she was probably scrubbing herself, deep in thought.

"I really don't remember much, you know? ... Some, but not much." she suddenly said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"I'm really sorry, if you've been an acquaintance of mine before, but... at the moment I cannot bring myself to trust you enough. There's too big of a hole in my memories and what I do remember, I ..." she fell silent for a moment. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll stick with you if you like. Going out there alone, not remembering much would be a bad move on my part anyhow."

"You're not afraid of us finding about whatever you're hiding from us?" Link asked, his voice stern and stiff.

She laughed softly.

"Don't get me wrong, I might not recognize you, but I sense you're familiar to me. And you haven't killed me as of yet, quite the contrary, you're obviously helping me. And for what it's worth, that's more than enough in my books."

Link snorted. "You fear that someone will kill you, though?"

"Perhaps."

There was a long tense silence that stretched on and on. Then Link heard a splash and he found his shirt wet a moment later. He turned to tell the woman off, but had to turn quickly back in horror.

She had pulled the curtain back a little and perched her crossed hands on the side, showing a generous amount of naked wet skin.

She laughed. "Don't be so stiff."

"And you should be ashamed of yourself! Showing off your body like that to a man so nonchalantly!" Link was now red all over. Seeing a woman in indecent clothing was bad enough, but seeing a naked one...

"The name's Evelyn, by the way. If we're to spend a long time together, I suppose giving my name is the least thing I can do."

Link nodded in silent agreement and thanks. Then he ran out of the room, hearing her laughter follow him as he went.

* * *

A/N: picking up some speed! What's going to happen next, I wonder?


	4. Chapter 3: Heating the fire

**A/N**: I know it has been a long time and I'm so sorry ;( have been busy with real life and trying to survive a few 16h shifts at work. But here's some more stuff for you to read on!

Question: I'm complementing on whether I should draw some random illustrations to this or not. What do you think? ;) I did some sketches of Allen/Evelyn just out of boredom the other day, see, but I'm doubtful of showing them to anyone. Haha :)

Also, more Noah action or do we start bringing in the exorcists soon? ;)

**Chapter 3: _Heating the fire_**

It was yet another day in the house of Camelot, but no one could deny the tense and murderous atmosphere that wafted all over.

Sheril was mad. Not moderately mad and pissed, but absolutely enraged! Despite all their threats and torture they applied to his red-haired bastard of an assistant, Bookman was yet to utter a word during their "visit".

It was beginning to look like they needed to up their game to the next level again.

"What was Road's relationship with the 14th?" he snarled at the man's face for the hundredth time in the last hour.

Bookman stayed silent and Sheril cackled almost manically. "You do realize that that little runt's time is almost up, don't you? They're Fiidora's germs, and he can take them out, but there's a limit to how long he can keep them at bay before they go on rampage and destroy that pretty ginger's body inside out."

It was once again only silence that greeted him and Sheril almost snapped completely. Instead, to relieve some pent up frustration, he smashed his foot onto the unconscious boy's stomach, and in morbid glee he watched as he gurgled some blood out of his mouth. Sheril gave a small manic giggle.

The doors to the room opened and Wisely came in bouncing in glee.

"Come on now, daddy Desires. Don't be so rude to the guests. I'm sure we're all worried about sis's condition, but I think smashing their faces in isn't the best way to encourage them to talk." he said, smiling widely at the bloody mess.

"Wisely, darling!" Sheril went from blood lust to daddy mode in a split-second and went to greet the recently adopted member of his family with a tight hug.

"But you know, your sister is still missing! And I can't help but worry that traitor might have his hands on her by now! My darling baby girl is in danger!" Sheril whined and rubbed his cheek on Wisely's head, the other looking indifferent to the affections he was receiving.

Lavi coughed on the floor, slowly regaining consciousness.

Sheril released the boy in his arms and turned his gaze on the battered red head.

"Up already? Truth to be told, after all those things we did to you, I'm surprised you can still even breathe, ginger."

Lavi raised his head a little, unsure where he was. Bookman opened his eyes a little, concern burning inside of him for the boy. It was true he was likely already too old to train another individual to carry on the Bookmen duties, but speaking about certain affairs to the Noah would break all the codes and rules that had been set up for thousands of years and greatly affect the war. He was torn, but kept his calm and his mind clear of thoughts.

Wisely was looking at the elder Bookman with a curious expression, his finger placed on his lips.

"You're really a funny one, aren't you? There's absolutely no thoughts running in your head every time I get to see you."

Bookman opened his eyes and stared blankly at the fifth apostle, who merely started back.

Sheril walked over, grouched and grabbed the hold of the red hair stained with blood and raised his head to his eye level.

"Do you see that?" he turned the head towards Bookman. "That old fart couldn't give a shit about you. We've beaten and tortured you so much these past weeks and he won't answer a single question for us."

"T-...that's.. the.. w...way it's... m...meant... t...to be..." Lavi struggled, his voice scratchy and his throat was slightly bent the way the Noah was gripping him.

Sheril snarled and smashed his head on the floor in anger. Lavi groaned and coughed up more blood.

Bookman looked tense, but made no indication he had heard that sickening sound of skull connecting with the stone floor.

"OOOOH!" Wisely grinned, looking at the old man. "He's finally getting a little mad! I can see it in his mind. Not so calm and collected after all, are you?"

Sheril gave a laugh and smiled at this revelation.

"Fetch Fiidora, will you? I think we need some more corrosives planted in that poor, poor boy's body."

"Right-o!" Wisely said and brought his hand into a salute, bounding his way out of the room. He came to a halt, however, and twirled back to look at Sheril.

"I think I hear Rhode!" Wisely exclaimed, looking slightly surprised. "It's faint and far away, but it's definitely her!"

Sheril twirled to look at Wisely.

"You mean my baby girl has regained her powers and is somewhere out there? Why hasn't she come home yet?" Sheril whined, having clearly forgotten about the other two in the room already.

"I dunno. Maybe she isn't fully healed yet or something? The thoughts I feel are a little weak and I was always able to hear other Noah better than humans, if I deliberately sought out to them, so..." Wisely said, looking slightly doubtful.

"Then we have to go and look for her!" Sheril shouted, running out of the room as fast as possible. "Oh, Tricia will be delighted, she's been so worried!"

Wisely gave a last doubtful look at Bookman, before he bounded after Sheril, the akuma guards taking their place besides the door as he did.

* * *

Link's eyebrow twitched as he sat legs crossed on the bed.

"She said she cares about /her/ and that we're outsiders that naively think we can affect the war?" Link repeated. He was staring at a red-faced Johnny, who had moments ago come running through the door, looking aghast with a paper bag in his grip.

Johnny nodded.

"Then this means she at least has some connections to the Noah..." Link mumbled. God damn it. Even if she currently didn't remember it herself, it was now questionable whether she was siding with the Noahs or not.

"But if Rhode... if Rhode technically could be on our side now... I mean she did say the Earl might kill her and all..." Johnny started, gripping the paper bag in his hands harder. Link sighed and stared at him sternly, before talking gently.

"There's something fishy going on. I know I didn't tell you much, but... Allen is ... is not 'Allen' anymore. The body change wasn't the only thing that happened. She claims to be a woman named 'Evelyn'. There's more to her, I can tell. Hell, she admitted there is.

Whether or not she's still Allen or Evelyn, she's got severe amnesia, that's for sure, and she's not very trusting. She's still willing to stick with us, but is rather reluctant to talk about any details she still remembers. However, I think we need to question about her loyalties a bit more before we set out."

"Evelyn?" Johnny said, looking straight at Link. "But... what about the 14th? Or Allen for that matter? Maybe I was right, after all..."

"Right?" Link said, looking up from his hands. Johnny scratched his cheek, looking sheepish and feeling rather embarrassed.

"As I was walking out there, I thought that maybe... just maybe it's another curse, you know? I dunno... Allen did have a run in with the Earl before we left the city and... who knows what happened! I only got there after he attacked Allen."

Link looked surprised and considered the option. A curse or a spell that had addled the brains and body; making something force out the Innocence? Be it as it may, the way she had talked to him made him wonder...

"If it was that, I'm sure we'll notice it later, but for now... let's at least pretend she's Evelyn. But to be honest... I'm starting to think she's not kidding. Last night... she, uh... when she was throwing up, she... mentioned both the Earl and the 14th, saying she wasn't the latter."

"Not 14th?" Johnny picked up on that.

"Don't look that happy yet." Link grumbled. "She may have said that, but there's only so much we know about her as it is. Especially when she mentioned it's likely there's someone out to kill her."

Johnny frowned.

"Where is she now, by the way?" Link blushed at this immediately the sentence left Johnny's mouth.

"She... uhm... I left her to bathe downstairs. She was feeling uncomfortable without a proper bath as she woke up."

"So she's going to need clothes to change into, right?" Johnny gave a small smile. "I'll go give this to her then."

"She should recognize you, if you give her your name. I told you were my companion. But what's in that bag, anyway?" Link asked. Now it was Johnny's turn to blush a little.

"Rhode gave these and said they may fit Allen. It looks like a dress and some... underwear." Johnny explained. "I'll just go and get these to her. I'll ask for some breakfast on the way."

He exited the room and headed towards the hallway downstairs. Johnny walked past the innkeeper, asked for a small breakfast and headed to the bathroom to drop off the bag. When he came face-to-face with the door, he knocked.

"Who's there?" came a soft reply.

"Uhm... this is Johnny Gill, I heard Link introduced me already, but... pleased to meet you anyway. I... I picked up some clothes for you as you were asleep. Again, I heard the innkeeper's wife lent you some already, but... after all, having your own would be better, right? And ... and I-"

The door had opened slightly, to reveal an extended hand.

"I thank you, Johnny Gill. I'd open the door and show you myself in all my glory, but... alas, I think you might not appreciate it as much I'd hope."

Johnny blushed beet red and fumbled with the bag. "Anyway, I got these... actually it was Rhode that got you these, but... I..." he stammered, looking horrified at what he'd just slipped out.

"Can I see them, please?"

"Yes, here, take them!" Johnny thrust the bag into the hand, before running upstairs to talk to Link again.

Evelyn leaned her back on the door and listened as the man ran, she supposed, in slight panic back to wherever that Link guy was.

"Rhode, eh?" Evelyn whispered. That name sounded familiar, but she couldn't explain why, nor the fact that why she had felt saddened the moment she'd heard it. She padded in front of the sink and the mirror, still half-naked in a towel, and placed the bag in the sink.

She proceeded to dry herself off and rummaged the bag to reveal the underwear that, she noticed as she dressed, were a perfect fit. This Rhode person... she must have known her well... wait, she? Evelyn grabbed her head as she felt a twinge.

"Maybe I'm just imagining things..." she said to herself, now digging out the dress. "Imagine... dreaming... dreams... my precious Dreams..." she fondled the dress and some tears fell on the fabric before she could stop herself.

It was a simple, light blue dress with long sleeves and a square neck line. She put it on and, as the underwear, it was a perfect fit. As the hem fell completely down, it reached just below her knees.

She straightened the sleeves out and twirled. It really fit her perfectly. But Rhode... but it couldn't be, right? She... she really couldn't have been /_her_/ Rhode...

At this point of time, she might not remember everything, or almost nothing at all, but Neah... at least she remembered him planning to assassinate the whole family and...

Evelyn massaged her temples. Her head was really hurting and she felt sick to her stomach. There was a constant dull ache at the back of the skull that she was pretty sure was an indication of how the long forgotten memories were starting to slowly surface again.

She looked at herself in the mirror. The reflection was of an unknown young woman, that much she could tell, and she was crying softly. She raised her hand to touch the red line starting from her jawline up to her pentacle, and continued to fondle her slightly damp white hair.

"Cursed..." she whispered, wiped her tears and decided that it was time she faced those two idiots she'd somehow come across.

She hung the towel on the rack to dry off and made sure the tub had drained. Grabbing the bag from the sink, she opened the door and walked down the hallway.

That Link had mentioned Neah... she wasn't sure what their intentions were, but at least... maybe, they wouldn't try and kill her. Link had sounded somewhat sincere when answering her questions and that Johnny...

"Out already?" Charlene smiled over the counter top of the reception desk.

"Yes, thank you very much. I feel so much re-freshened now." Evelyn replied, flashing her a small timid smile. "I left the towel at the rack, I hope you don't mind."

"Don't worry about a thing, dear. Just glad you're feeling so much better now."

She thanked Charlene and continued to walk up the stairs to their room, but she felt hesitant to actually open the door. They seemed to know her, but she didn't know them. She sighed and decided to face the music.

After all, she could bombard them with questions later and hopefully have some honest answers.

* * *

Johnny sat on the chair next to the bed in silence, while Link was pacing the floor; both complementing the options they currently were presented with.

"I say we say mention nothing of Road or the Noah for the moment, if she doesn't mention them herself. Let her talk at her own pace, but if there's any funny business..." Link fell silent. "And if she asks anything, we answer. And I think we need to move as soon as possible. Despite what Road said, we need to consider that the others might know where we are located."

Johnny nodded, still nervous about slipping the name to her. There was a small knock and the door opened to reveal a timid looking Allen.

"Hello."

"Welcome back. Feeling much better, I suppose?" Link said tersely, his eyes landing on the dress.

"Yes, thank you. So much better. And thank you for the clothes, Mr. Gill." Allen smiled politely. Johnny was about to say something, but she stopped him and continued teasingly. "Even though I know you weren't the one to actually get them for me."

Link coughed. "I... we were talking about relocating somewhere else. And as you put it yourself, you're willing to stick with us for the moment. I know you're not exactly in the position to remember much about anything, but have you got any suggestions as to what we should do? Your opinion matters as well."

"I'm not exactly sure where we are at the moment so... wherever you think is fine for the time being." she whispered, shifting her eyes between the two men, feeling hesitant. "But... if possible, I wish to find and meet Road. You seem to know her as well, so I thought that maybe..."

Johnny gasped lightly and Link tensed.

"Something wrong?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"... ... admitting you know Road... you must remember something about the Noahs. Are you on their side or are you against them?" Link said, fearing the worst. The 14th was allegedly one to go against the Earl, but this person was something he wasn't so sure about.

"Noah?"

Johnny looked dubious and Link continued. "They're a group of people, including Road, whose goal is to bring forth the end of humanity with the lead of the Millennium Earl. The ones with Innocence are doing their best to stop and kill them as we speak. Which side are you on? If we're to go about together, I think we have at least the right to know this."

She had started shaking violently, biting her lip lightly; and both the scientist and the Crow feared she'd faint or burst into tears.

"I... neither."

"_Neithe_r?"

"Neither." she said with determination in her eyes. "And that is all on this topic. You might be helping me, but do note this: your inquiries on this is making me even more dubious of what your intentions are. I haven't forgotten that you're clearly aware of who Neah is."

Link stared at her and she stared back as intensely as she could. He wasn't sure whether or not to talk about the 14th in a more direct way, but decided to evade the topic.

"That may be the case, however I think we should decide upon our new move. And figure out a way to contact Road for you, if you like. But do note this, we're on the run from some officials and the Earl is determined to find you, so we must be careful about it."

Allen said nothing, her eyes blazing with unknown passion as she turned her gazer to stare at the floor.

"And as it's getting chillier day by day, I think it's only fitting we get you a coat while we're at it." Link added. Johnny merely looked on, a sour face gracing his features.


	5. Chapter 4: Madness

A/N: Omg, yes! It's another chapter! Short, I'll admit, but I'll do better next time ;) BUT! The plot thickens, dun dun dun! Let's see what you make of this :D R&R appreciated~ *hint*

**Chapter 4: Madness**

If Road was worried about anything, it was the Earl. With the masks starting to break it was clear chaos was going to ensue in the near future. But something was certain. Neah Campbell, or the 14th, was no longer a true threat to anyone. Even though for now she was the only one to actually realize this.

She bounded from the door she had created for herself to be greeted by a forlorn Tyki, who was sitting on the lounge sofa.

"What's been keeping you?" Tyki asked, his eyes searching for any clues with a desperate expression on his face.

Road ran excitedly to Tyki and weaved her hands around his neck as she jumped to his lap, causing him to give a small 'oomph'.

"That bastard Apobitch was a little too much for even me to handle. I've been taking a break from everything to get back into shape, so to speak." she said, resting her head on Tyki's shoulder.

"Too long for everyone's taste. You should've contacted someone." Tyki said, putting his hands around Road's petite waist in a loose hug. "And somehow I can't help but feel you're hiding something. Wisely's been detecting you for a while, you know? Be glad we didn't tell Sheril about it."

Road nuzzled Tyki's neck and tightened her hold on him, fighting the tears she'd felt tingling in her tear ducts ever since she left that dumbfounded idiot of a scientist behind back in Manchester.

"Shhhh... I've just been snooping around a little while recovering. How's Millennie?" she whispered. Tyki snorted and his expression darkened.

"Mad. This is the worst I've ever seen him and I've seen a lot." Tyki said and groaned. "Moans about wanting to see the 14th and keeps cursing Mana Campbell being the root of everything evil in his sleep. It's been tense all around. I swear, he's fucking in love with Neah. What did happen all those years ago? I'm sure you know more than I do."

Road sighed.

"Even I don't know every detail of it, but it was a matter of possession. Supposedly, Mana had something Millennie decided he wanted desperately for himself. Enough to raise hell for and Neah joined in all the action, mainly to protect his brother. And despite the intervention, Millennie still does love Neah. He's family. I think he was just appalled at the fact that he treasured Mana more over him and hopes things are going to be different this time around now that he's dead. Like, perhaps convince him to join us instead of trying to kill the Earl and become the new head of the family."

Tyki gave a small dry laugh. "The Earl was obsessed in obtaining whatever Mana had? And that eventually ended up the family getting slaughtered? I'd love to know what happened, really."

"Like I said, I don't know the details. I'm pretty sure the only ones that do are the Earl, Neah and Mana. One is in the grave, one is mad and one is determined to kill us." Road said, snuggling against Tyki's chest in slight comfort.

"Guess we'll never know, then." Tyki said, patted Road on the head and retracted his hands to dig out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Road scrunched up her nose.

"Do you have to? With your darling little sister right in front of you?" she whined and pouted, bouncing in his lap impatiently.

"Little is too much of a stretch, sweet tooth princess." Tyki chuckled and Road puffed her cheeks in annoyance and poked Tyki in the stomach, making him cringe. She hopped off and twirled on the floor, now a metre away from him.

"I'm still a sweet young innocent girl, I'll have you known! Why do you think I still need to take those stupid classes at that miserable school?"

"And yet despite your actual age you suck in every single subject. And we all know very well you look like a 10 year old brat only because you want to portray yourself as such. Well, your mentality has always been stuck at that level, so it suits you." Tyki snickered and dodged a poorly-aimed kick.

"I can't help it, I look cute like this! And besides, like Millennie always says: "Some charasteristics from your old self will always carry on pushing through". And I was 12 back when I turned." Road said, ready to burst with annoyance.

"I know, I know," Tyki said, watching in slight amusement as the little girl stomped around the room. "But I suggest you see Sheril. And Tricia for that matter. Sheril's been going mad with worry and that's taken a toll on his human pet. He's been torturing that little Bookman apprentice for weeks now."

"You kidnapped that pretty red-head?" Road looked amazed.

"And the old geezer. Sheril's been adamant on asking questions concerning you and the 14th's relationship. Currently that half-dead red-head is lying in the guest chamber fighting for his life and not a single peep has been heard from the panda."

"Harsh. All of you." Road mulled over the thought.

"Yes, well... this is our way of fighting, is it not?" Tyki said slyly with a smirk. "When we do it, we either play or do it nice and proper."

"Says the one who failed to kill his target." Rode snipped and Tyki growled in response.

"Yes, well that shounen turned out to be a Noah, didn't he? Despite how much he tries to deny it himself."

Road complemented on telling Tyki of what had happened, after all, she sensed he was likely to be on the brink of... changing soon. But... it just wasn't worth it. Things were dangerously on the edge and if anything tilted to the other side even a fraction now...

"Yup, but I can't wait! If Millennie convinces him to stay, I get Allen all for myself!"

"Neah. That shonen's been done for for a long time." Tyki said and finally lit his cigarette.

"Screw Neah. I want Allen. Or maybe I'll just convince him to be my doll! That would be cool!" Road faked excitement and giggled in glee. Tyki groaned.

"Begone with you. Sheril's been looking like he really wants to murder someone, not caring if it's one within the family, if you don't show up soon."

"You're so mean! I wanted to play with you a little more." Road pouted. "But I suppose making an appearance wouldn't hurt. Maybe I'll pay old Millennie a visit while I'm at it."

"Yes, yes. Now leave me be. I have enough troubles without you pestering me."

"Tyki's a poopface!" Road exclaimed and ran out of the room. Tyki merely inhaled deeply some smoke and almost, just almost thanked God she finally let him be.

Road ran across the hallway and almost bumped into an akuma guard on the way. The dining room was right ahead, but she reckoned she'd go get a look at the Earl first. With _her_ popping into the picture, it was questionable if the Earl would stay the same now that... and well, whatever was to happen now hadn't happened before in all of human history. Road just hoped it was going to be for the best.

She turned left at the staircase and opened the master bedroom door.

The huge canopy bed was still occupied by the human version of the always manically smiling Earl. Road could see he was sweating and mumbling nonsense, fleeting words like "Mana", "14th" and "revenge" coming out stronger. She edged to the side of the bed, hopped on it and stretched her hand to stroke his hair with a sad expression on her face.

"I hope you'll come to make the right choices and this'll all come to an end soon. I think you can no longer last like this, Millennie." she whispered and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"And whether or not you can remember her even the slightest anymore... neither can her. Neither can her." She then moved the cover on him slightly upwards and quickly set out to find Desires, making sure she didn't slam the door behind her.

.

* * *

.

Allen shivered slightly at the feel of the new brown coat they'd gotten from the local tailor. It was warm, hugged her slim figure nicely, went all the way up to her knees and it had a very useful hood to cover her hair.

They were all huddled in the back of a caravan with the travelling circus, heading towards the general direction of Stockport. Johnny was tinkering with some of the broken things the circus folk had wanted him to fix in exchange for letting them ride with them.

Allen was terrified. The two men she was now travelling with wanted the Noah and the Earl as dead as possible. Techically, that was what she was planning on as well, however... it wouldn't do any good to just jump in on the action when she didn't know where she stood in the world. If she acted rashly, she knew she'd just end up dead once more.

That's why she needed to find Road. Her Road, who she had been able to find trustworthy for some periods of time admist the depressing darkness. She knew Road was hopefully able to answer at least a few of her questions.

She gave a shuddering sigh. Now, to shake the two men off of her or not? Running off without a trace during the night would free her of the shackles of having to lie and try her best not to slip anything informative to her companions. She was used to lying, deceiving, manipulating and seducing her way out of things, sure, but if this continued...

She gave a quick glance at the blonde, who was quietly keeping an eye on her. The level of trust between them was now as high as the water level in Sahara, but at least they were not aggressive towards her and opted merely to send occasional dubious glances at her. And because of those glances and what had been able to be read between the lines, Allen felt reassured to know that at least they most likely weren't aware of the back story to this petty 'war'.

Be as it may, she once more mulled over the thought of running, but came to the sad conclusion that she just couldn't do it. At least for now. For she could feel it.

Allen sneaked one more quick glance at the blonde sitting across from her. She could feel the irrational weak pulsing of her Innocence hidden within Link's pocket. While she knowledged it was there, for the life of her, she could not understand why it didn't seek out to connect with her. It was as if it was content staying in Link's possession, saying "I'm fine staying here, it's not the time yet".

For a moment she felt stupid for having thought that, but who knew what exactly had been happening lately. Maybe she'd let loose a little and relax a bit around these people. She knew her Innocence remembered fleeting memories and felt things for her, mostly when it was attached to her, and if it was showing signs of trust towards these two...

After all, if she couldn't trust her Innocence no more, it was a sign either that she had gone mad or the world was ending. But perhaps she had and it was.

Hell, the paper she'd had a quick once over, while the other two were packing their belongings at the inn, stated that the date was almost forty years into the future since the day she turned 20. Just what in the name of God was happening?

Allen bit back a sob trying to force its way out of her. 'Focus', she told herself. She needed to assess what she truly remembered, chronically. Her past she could make out for the most parts, yes. The fact that she remembered exactly who she and the Earl was, was a good indication of that.

But then the problems started. She could barely remember some fleeting conversations with Road, blurry faces, voiced out ideals, madness... Neah declaring to her he wanted to kill the Earl and the other members of the family as soon as possible... and him succeeding to do so for the first five of his siblings... unfortunately she was unable to recall further from that- no wait, as confused as she was as to where in her timeline she'd met him, some girly ass bastard she seemed to recall.

She felt a twinge on her temples and raised her hands from her lap to massage them. It... wasn't as clear to her as she liked, but she suddenly was hit with sudden guilt aimed towards the small scientist. And pain, so much pain back when... back when exactly?

_'**Back when you fucked things up, I'd imagine sweetheart.'**_

She gave a small gasp and her eyes flew right open. The voice was coming from inside her head! She heard a haunty laugh.

**_'Don't be so alarmed, darling. But really, that little white-haired brat turned out to be you! I can barely contain my excitement here, even though I'm pretty offended that I'm pretty much dying here.'_**

"Ne-ah?" she gave a quiet soft whisper, pulling up her knees and placing her head face-down on them.

**_'I'm so close to just giving into my desire to do everything in my abilities to take over your mind and body to stop myself from withering away, but... I'll do my best not to. The need to destroy everything and anyone is strong, though, I'll have you known. And with you... oh, with you everything would be possible, if you would just let me~'_** Neah drawled his speech inside her head in a way that it made him sound like a murderous psycopath.

_**'But as delightful talking to you is, there is little I can do for you like this. My and your memories are so broken into pieces now that you've woken, it's best I keep the connection as quiet as possible to avoid unnecessary confusion. So bye-'**_

'WAIT!' she thought.

**_'Really, there's nothing to be done now. Oh and, I'm sorry I fell. I truly am.'_**

Only silence greeted her no matter how many times she tried seeking out the voice in her head. That's it! She had definitely gone mad. She gave a dry laugh, tears streaming down her face with her breaths slowly turning into a state of hyperventilation.

"Evelyn!"

She could barely register the alarmed shout from the blonde as he shot towards her to calm her down. After all, registering anything while you're about to fall unconcious wasn't that easy to do.


End file.
